Invasive Species Wiki
Welcome to the Invasive Species Wiki This Wiki project was created to provide up-to-date and easily accessible information regarding introduced species, invasive species and, to a lesser degree, common escapee species. It uses a variety of sources (many of which are listed in the purple Sources section below) and relies upon both public recordings and academia. This project aims to provide both straightforward database statistics and more detailed information on species, ranges, effects, control methods and so on. It also aims to share clear definitions for terminology and to make the important science of invasive species (or 'invasobiology', as I like to put it). The most important aim of this Wiki project is to provide ever-changing, up-to-date information on current species ranges, effects and removal methods. Escapees, Introductees and Invasives There is often some confusion between introduced and invasive species and escapees. Whilst they have similar meanings, the differences between the three are important. All three are covered in this Wiki. Escapees are individuals or small groups which have escaped captivity. They may have escaped into the wild within their species' natural range and may be tame. Escapees are often tagged or ringed and should be captured and returned to their owners. Introduced species (termed 'introductees' or 'aliens') are species which have been released, intentionally or accidentally, into an area to which they are not native. For a species to be termed 'successfully introduced' (a phrase which wrongfully suggests an element of good in the practice), it must have colonised a new area with a reproducing population large enough, and with sufficient resources, to be relatively stable. Invasive species (or just 'invasives') are introduced species which have negative impacts to the ecosystems and local species of the area it has colonised. These invasives cause major issues not just to the wildlife but to man in a variety of ways, including damaging crops and fish stocks or contributing to flooding. Sources Sources for the pages on this Wiki are written in square brackets beside the information. If the square brackets are within normal brackets, the source only covers the previous fact (normally the previous sentence or so). Otherwise, the source refers to the rest of the paragraph up to the source before it which isn't in normal brackets. If that sounds a little confusing, here's an example:. This parrot's European range extends through Slovakia 1, the Czech Republic, Austria, Germany and the Italian island of Scicily 2/3, Gibraltar (4) and the UK 5. In this example, source 1 only mentions Slovakia. Both sources 2 and 3 mention the Czech Republic, Austria, Germany and Scicily. Whilst source 5 mentions both Gibraltar and the UK, source 4 only mentions Gibraltar, so it is in brackets. All images should also have a source if not uploaded by their owner and should mention location (accurate to at least a state or country) and date (accurate to at least the year). One most notable sources of information and an excellent community for news and discussions on invasive species is the Invasive Species subreddit. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Scorpion